Lost Cave
The Lost Cave is an underground network of multiple caverns under the Snow Peninsula. The cave was added in a semi-secret update in the evening on September 23, 2017, likely as a prelude to the Halloween update. It has two main anomalies, the Skeleton and the Strange Man. It can only be traversed with a Worklight, as it is pitch-black naturally, even if it is daytime. The main idea of this secret update was from ImaFlyNidget. The Lost Cave is a maze-like biome, similar to The Maze, composed of a main room, the first corridor, the second corridor and the Strange Man's Den. Firstly, the main room is the first area the player will arrive at and the largest room in the cave. It contains a large stalagmite, which reaches the ceiling and is the first place the player will arrive at. On the side of the stalagmite are ladders that can be used to exit the cave, if the rock at the very top has not resealed. The room has a ledge to the rear, and there are several ledges above that are likely not accessible through normal means (though they contain nothing significant). The first corridor of the maze is to the left of the second. It bends right and contains multiple smaller branches with dead ends. At the very end of this corridor, to the left side on top, lies the Skeleton. The skeleton has no dialogue (as it is dead) but stands out. It also is not a modern ROBLOX skeleton package, but is a 2009 model that was frequently used in multiple games, notably "Work at a Pizza Place". The second corridor of the maze is much larger than the first and is located to the right of it. If the player ventures along the ledge in the main room, they will come across this branch. There are multiple paths in this corridor that lead to dead-ends, but if the player follows it, they will eventually come across a large room with a pillar in the middle. Located on this pillar is a gradual staircase, that if followed will lead the player to the top of the pillar. If the player managed to hop on top of it, either with a plank or with help from another player, they will see a large gap in it, with a block on top. If the player ignites Dynamite in this pit, the block will explode and despawn, allowing the player to plank to the hole. If they do, they will come across another gap, and on the other side of the wall, the entrance to the Strange Man's Den. Typically, the player will need a plank or the help of another player to get across. Finally, the last section of the Lost Cave is the Strange Man's Den. If the player follows the small tunnel in the wall, they will take a right turn and come into a large opening. To the left is an empty area that is slightly lower and recedes backwards, and to the right is the place at which the Strange Man lies. This area is illuminated with a purple glow, with two odd, purple floating fires on either side of the Strange Man. See Strange Man for more information on the dialogue he provides. This biome requires many items to efficiently and safely traverse through. Although it is not expensive, it is very easy to get lost, as it is not level like The Maze. Here is a list of items that will greatly help in getting through: * Worklights - These are the most important things in getting through the Lost Cave. Depending on how much light the player needs to get through and keep track of where they were, they may need more or less, especially if they have multiple people with them. * Dynamite - At least three dynamite is necessary; one for blowing up the entrance, another for knocking down the rock on the pillar, and another for exiting the cave. * Players - Other players can hold out worklights for other to jump on, etc. Handiness. This cave is one of the more hidden ones in Lumber Tycoon 2. It is located at the base of the Snow Peninsula, and to the left of the Taiga entrance. If the player manages to get on top of this region, presumably via Pine Wood trees, they will see a small, square rock, similar to the Swamp Rock. This rock can be blown up with Dynamite to reveal the main entrance to the cave. It is recommended that the player drop their items in before entering themselves. When exiting, the player must climb up the stalagmite in the main room and, if necessary, blow up the rock again. The position of the rock is very difficult to describe in words. Use the following picture if you cannot find it: Category:Biomes Category:Caves and Tunnels Category:Geographic Features Category:Anomalies Category:Lost Cave